The Job Interview
by HisRoseTyler
Summary: TentooxRose - Rose is high up at Torchwood in Pete's World. She's got two interviews, and the last one of the day gets a little.. unprofessional. Rated M for smut


My first little snippet of something before I start posting on a long story. It's short, smutty, and fluffy. Tentoo/Rose. Enjoy! :) Rated M for a reason, folks! I don't own Doctor Who.

The Job Interview

Rose walked up the front steps of Torchwood, wearing nicer clothes than usual. She was hiring today, and had two applicants whom she'd be interviewing. The first one was a boy she'd never met before, whom she could tell was under qualified, and that wasn't just her desire for the second interviewee to win the job, either. He was fresh out of uni, with no real experience, and had no real place at Torchwood.

Her suspicions were confirmed when the boy showed up fifteen minutes late for the interview, flustered from the day's events already , as he apologized over and over. She accepted his apology, and move on with the interview. Before long, it was time for the boy to go, and she smiled, giving him a firm handshake as she walked him to the door, thanking him for his time. When the door was closed, she sighed, and walked back over to her desk, sitting down, and resting her eyes for a bit.

The next thing Rose heard was a soft knock at the door, and she opened her eyes, smiling slightly.

"Come in!" She called out, and straightened her papers, looking down at the application in front of her, already knowing everything she needed to know. The extremely familiar man stepped in, dressed in his favorite suit, one she'd ironed for him.

"Ms. Tyler. It's an honor to meet you." John Smith said with a teasing smile, taking her hand, and kissing it.

"Ah, Mr. Smith. The pleasure is all mine." She said, playing along. He pulled away from her hand, only to shut the door, and walk back over to her desk, sitting down in front of her, his sexy little grin plastered on his face.

She tried to go through the interview process with him, asking him the questions, trying not to get flustered by the way he was answering them.. He was teasing her, and she knew it. After awhile of this, she stood, walking around the desk, leaning against the desk next to him.

"So, Mr. Smith. Why do you think you'd be fit for a position at Torchwood?"

"Well, Miss Tyler. I have an extraordinary mind, endless experience with aliens, and I really think the boss would like having me around." He said, smirking slightly.

She smiled down at him.

"Oh, shut up, Doctor." She laughed, and leaned down to kiss him quickly, but he had other ideas. His hands traveled up her skirt, resting on her ass, pulling her down on top of him, ignoring her gasp.

"I have one more skill I'd like to demonstrate… _Miss Tyler_.."

Rose giggled breathlessly, and kissed him back hungrily, her tongue tracing his lip.

"You'd better get to it, Mr. Smith. I don't want anyone thinking I consider hiring without a thorough interview process."

His grin widened, and he took the invitation to lift her, carrying her over to the office closet, where he carefully, and quietly let them in. Once the door behind them was shut, he began kissing down her jaw, sucking lightly. Rose moaned, and began pulling at his tie, undoing it. Already, she could feel her panties getting wet from her arousal. He never failed to turn her on completely. The Doctor kissed down to where her shirt met her cleavage, and pulled the shirt aside, pulling one of her breasts out of her bra. His tongue flicked over her nipple, causing Rose to gasp in pleasure, her nipple peaking.

"_Oh, Doctor.."_

He smiled, biting her nipple gently when she called him that. He loved it when she called him that. They both knew it was the most true name he had.

"Yes, Miss Tyler?"

"Doctor, please.. I need you.. I want you so badly.."

His hand traveled back down, in between her legs, feeling how drenched her panties were, and felt himself grow harder than he already was. His lips moved back to hers, and he pulled her shirt completely off, followed quickly by her bra. She matched his movements, tossing his jacket and tie aside, and leaving the white shirt beneath unbuttoned, and hanging on his shoulders. Her hands traced his chest as he hitched up her skirt, so it wouldn't be in the way.

"You're so beautiful." He murmured as his hands moved their clothes out of the way. Rose leaned her head back, enjoying his loving caresses, gasping when she felt, and heard the tear of her panties as he ripped them off, throwing them aside.

"Hey.. I liked those!" she said, pouting only very slightly through her desire filled expression. The Doctor smirked, and instead moved his lips to cover hers again, as he inserted two fingers into her wetness. Rose gasped loudly and started moving against his fingers.

"Oh, Doctor, please.."

He took this as permission to continue, and started thrusting his fingers in and out of her kissing her hungrily. Just as he realized he couldn't take it anymore, he pulled his fingers out, and stuck them in his mouth when she opened her eyes to look at him, tasting her juices. The sight of this almost sent Rose over the edge, the strong desire pumping through her, and she bit her lip hard.

The Doctor unbuttoned his trousers, and slipped them down, not taking them off all the way, and positioned his hard cock at her entrance.

"May I, Miss Tyler?"

"Oh, _yes_, Mr. Smith.. _please.."_

The Doctor kissed her passionately, and thrust inside her, moaning at how tight and wet she was. Rose cried out, glad he'd carried her into the closet, where they wouldn't be heard. She never could manage to stay quiet when they were making love. Knowing they were short on time, he began thrusting hard, and fast, knowing she's already close to her orgasm, because of his fingers, and that it won't take long for him to reach his, with her pussy being this tight and wet..

Rose moved her hips against him, their bodies hitting together with small smacks as they matched one another's thrusts. He was so _big_, and he felt so _good_ inside of her. After a couple of minutes of the Doctor thrusting roughly into her, her moans began to grow steadily, and the heat deep inside her began to burn bright.

"Doctor, I'm so close.. keep going, baby.. keep going!"

He began thrusting even harder, his cock ready to burst, and he held out, wanting to feel her orgasm around him before he came. He didn't have to wait long. Rose dug her nails into his shoulders, crying out his name as her walls began contracting violently around his cock, her cum flowing, making his thrusts even slicker. He could not hold out any longer, and shouted out her name, as he exploded inside her, his cum mixing with hers, as they rode out their orgasms together.

As they slowed down, Rose giggled, biting her lip, while looking at him.

"You're hired, Mr. Smith." He beamed, and kissed her softly.

"Rose Tyler, I love you."

"I love you too, Doctor. For now and forever."

He pulled out of her, and they dressed quickly, giving each other one more deep kiss before going back out into her office, and out into the Torchwood building, knowing that fun little excursions like that were only just a part of what they had to look forward to in their bright future together.


End file.
